


Meet Me At Dusk or Dawn

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Lore - Elves, Creepy, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Elves, Insanity, M/M, Multi, OT3, Optional Smut, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Changkyun lives in a small wood cabin on the outskirts of town. It's a quaint living area, with quiet whistles of wind breathing him in as he breathed them out.Don't misunderstand the situation. He has hasn't been punished, and isn't anti-social. He just needs some alone time, and in such a bustling city he can't have that. So he packed house and moved into the woods. It was everything he could have ever dreamed of; complete with a view.He's grabbing groceries from a slightly overpriced store, at a fairly late hour, when the cashier decides she's in a talkative mood."Aren't you the guy who lives in the Woodshare Cabin?" She asks.Changkyun has had this conversation many times. "Yes.""You've heard the rumors, then?" She continues."Yes, everyday since I moved in. And I don't care. I don't believe everything a reporter or celebrity tells me." He takes his bags and heads back home via bus.But that didn't stop him from covering himself up real snug and thinking about the rumors. Deep into the night. And into the morning.It also didn't stop him from exploring deep into the woods.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druekee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/gifts).



> @Druekee  
> I recommend going into this fully knowing this one is the weirder of the two. In fact I recommend reading this one first. Like this was meant to be a tad more sexual but most of that is gone.
> 
> Also big shout-out to @shinigamibutter for helping me edit part of this fic *throws glitter everywhere*

Changkyun has known Shelby, the cashier, ever since he moved into the Woodshare Cabin. She was your run-of-the-mill cashier, and wasn't too special on the eyes. But she blended in, however much she could in this town.

But, woah boy, she wasn't the brightest person ever.

Then again, no one in this God forsaken town was.

Ever since he came here from a more southern part of the city, and consequently moved into the Woodshare Cabin, he's had an earful of bullshit at least five times a day. And it's the same shit, day after day. If it happened at the same time God knows Changkyun would fucking explode.

Even his landlord and landlady, a “nice” older couple, wouldn't shut up about the rumors surrounding the woods. They always ask him, “why did you decide to move here again?”, and he always tells them the truth: the city was too much to be in 24/7, so he needed a quiet place to rest. Hence moving into the cabin in the first place.

But Changkyun didn't do a proper amount of research, he has to admit.

About four months prior to him even knowing the cabin existed, a celebrity (whose name he still doesn't give a shit about) finished construction on a mansion that inhabited the same forest as the cabin. The two are so far apart but Changkyun knows (as he's done so before... one night when he was drunk... don't ask) if you stand on the roof of the cabin you can see the tip top of the mansion. That mansion, like the cabin, is surrounded by nothing but trees. But, due to zoning and all that jazz, neither owned the forest.

After the mansion was built the man lived in it (well no shit). All was normal until he decided to do some landscaping. As in, cut down the trees.

The trees he cut down were in his assigned property, so he didn't get in trouble with the police (or whoever enforces land laws). He made quite a dent in the forest, when suddenly, the deforestation stopped. It wasn't that big of a deal until the celebrity didn't show up for some event three days later. So, naturally, someone went looking for him.

And they found him all right.

Dead.

Strapped to his bed with his ears missing.

He'd been dead for at least two days.

What's crazier is that the forest he demolished had somehow regrown.

Yep.

A good chunk of forest, suddenly reappeared and took over part of the mansion. In fact, by now, the entire mansion was taken over by vegetation. Changkyun knows because he went to see it one day. It gave him the absolute creeps.

This sparked such debate, and this was when Changkyun finally heard about it.

_Celebrity goes missing! Turns up dead!_

_Haunted forest?_

_Mother Nature has awoken!_

No one knew the story of what really happened in those three days. But no one could get enough of the horror story. So many people, including famous television crews, shows, and people, came by not only to look and take pictures, but also investigate the mansion; as well as the forest surrounding it. They did interviews with the workers and the lumberjacks and the personal entourage of the celebrity, but no one's story quite added up. It seemed no one really knew what happened.

Then (and this was the part that had Changkyun questioning his decisions) other people started going missing. But their bodies never turned up.

As Changkyun wraps himself up in his two comforters to get warm, he thinks upon this. People, in the forest that's literally in his backyard, have gone missing and have yet to turn up. This was the part of the story that had him scared.

He tries to sleep, every night, and he hopes the sounds he hears outside his bedroom window are exactly what he thinks they are: tree branches, wild animals. Nothing more.

But telling himself that doesn't make it easier to sleep.

=====

Every Spring here in this cabin made Changkyun sweat profusely.

It was dubbed The Missing Season.

Or, in some circles, The Killing Season.

It was the season when the missing persons list increased, and parents were even more strict with their rules. It was a season when kids decided this forest was a reasonable place to want to visit.

"Why can't you just drink alcohol before you're allowed like everyone else?" Changkyun whispered to himself as he watched a group of five teenagers walk into the forest. They were giggling, laughing their asses off at... something, Changkyun couldn't hear them through his bedroom window.

He wasn't going to call the police. Wasn't going to chase them off his property. If they were stupid enough to go into the forest when it was at its peak in dangerousness then they could. Changkyun wasn't about to get involved with teenage stupidity.

Those five teenagers were reported missing by twelve the next day.

=====

Last year during winter the missing persons section of the police department (they had a department specially for that?) released the list publicly. It wasn't pleasant.

One thousand three hundred and fifty-two. Changkyun wrote it down as the news broadcast played. _1,352._ Over one thousand people went missing in the forest in his in damn backyard.

1,352. Changkyun saw five of them but he never said anything. And he could so easily be next.

=====

Spring.

It was here.

The Killing Season.

And Changkyun couldn't shake the feeling he WAS next.

He also couldn't shake the feeling something watched him at night.

On the Spring equinox he realized it wasn't a feeling anymore.

There were footprints outside his bedroom window. And he knew they weren't his.

=====

The police staked out his cabin for a full month. He must have saved fifty or so lives by tattling on them. Most of them were teenagers.

If only he'd saved those five from last year. He even spilled his guts to an officer with a soft internal complex. His partner was even softer. They even offered to stand watch outside his bedroom window. Two buff guys watching over him? Now THAT was something he could get behind.

Until one of them got sick and couldn't be there. And the other was abducted that same night. The footprints outside his window got deeper every night.

From then on out Changkyun was put on the important list. The police moved him into witness protection, because something, keyword *something,* was continuously watching him, night after night. The footprints outside his window were becoming shaped holes. _Something_ was watching Changkyun. And the police didn't know what _it_ was.

_Something._

_Was._

_Watching._

_Him._

He still couldn't get over it. Something wanted him. And it watched him, every night. Why not just bust in and take him? Murder him? Strap him to the bed and take his ears like that celebrity? Why torture him by making him question _what was outside of his window, watching him every single night?_

He didn't even feel safe enough to be alone. He asked if he could stay at the police station, with the abducted officer's partner watching him. He even slept inside of a cell, in an inmate's uniform. Strangely enough, he felt safe; despite being surrounded by criminals.

That was until he saw the trail of grass and dirt leading to his cell.

They stopped _inside_ the cell.

=====

It was on a warm, slightly overcast day with a five percent chance of rain that Changkyun had lost his mind.

That damn forest had been beaconing him. Calling to him. Begging for him to explore it. And _something,_ which he was willing to bet his house on, came from the forest, has been watching him for a year now. A whole year of no peace.

He blames the seven o'clock news.

The night prior the news had interrupted his regularly scheduled shows to bring him an important announcement.

_"Last night a man had scheduled an interview with local police and with us, to tell his story about how he survived The Missing Season Forest."_

Changkyun's attention was now glued, as well as the rest of the police station. They were never informed of such an interview. Changkyun hasn't left the sight of at least one officer in the department since he got here, and he's never heard of such a thing happening.

_"He details how he did it, in a little bit. Onto the forecast..."_

Changkyun was so distracted he didn't notice the entire department had closed in to watch the news, with his personal favourite officer sitting right next to him.

_"And now, a man whose identity has been hidden for clear purposes, details how he survived The Missing Season Forest. Nora?"_

_"Thanks Becky. Earlier today I interviewed a man who claims, he survived the legendary Missing Season Forest. Now, we all know whoever goes into that forest doesn't come out. But he claims he was taken by **something** , but managed to escape. It was the most shocking interview I've ever had. I'll let the clips do most of the talking."_

The TV cuts from her face to a room with a blurred out face. _You survived the Forest?_ The lady's voice asks, disbelieving.

"Yes. I did." He sounded like he'd seen some shit.

Changkyun zoned out. He survived the forest? But how?

"... elves."

His head shot up. _Elves???_

"Elves?" The lady asked.

"Yes. Humanoid creatures but with elongated ears. Elves."

"Fuck off," Changkyun curses as he throws his sandwich wrapper at the TV screen. As he gets up and leaves the vicinity of the television, he sees everyone else is fed up too. No one is going to believe that bullshit, and Changkyun wasn't going too, either.

He walks back to his cell, happy to be away from the fame hog. At least he had his head on straight, unlike whoever that guy was.

But when he walked into his cell and saw footprints on the bed, he screamed and began to wonder if something... truly inhuman was at fault for the disappearances.

Changkyun didn't want to leave the good-looking cop behind but it was his only option. So he ditched him at the first opportunity.

Getting to his cabin was harder than he imagined, because everyone knows him and this wasn't a small town. Had he really become famous for living in a damn cabin?

By bus was the only way to get there because, haha, he didn't have a car. And he was not walking all that way, fuck you.

=====

It was somewhere after twelve when he was finally locked eyes with those footprints once more.

He walked through the grass that hadn't been cut in a while and stared at them.

They were human in shape, a man's feet if he was going purely on size. He must have a really big—

He analyzes them further, and discovers something that made him wish he was already dead.

There wasn't just a set of footprints there. There was two. On the same spot. Feet noticeably smaller than the other set. And - oh God - was there a THIRD SET? Were there three people watching him? And it wasn't shoes causing different sizes because the prints were human feet, barefeet. Someone, or three people, were coming to watch him sleep for the past year.

He leaned down and touched the spot.

It was lukewarm. Someone had stood here, recently.

Someone wanted to watch him. But he wasn't there. Oh God.

Changkyun stood, fighting off a wave of nausea. Someone has been _watching him._ And the more he thought about it, the more scared he got. How could someone watch him, without him ever seeing them? Was it the same... _thing_ that stood upon that jail bed, that had once stood here? Oh God, what if it followed him?

At that moment Changkyun shot up and looked around. And looked. And looked.

But there was nothing there.

Nothing but the cabin, the woods, and fresh air away from the city.

But it still somehow felt _sinister_. Like the cabin would eat him, the trees would laugh, and the wind would whisk his screams, far, far away.

He slapped himself, shaking off the dark thoughts and imagery. _Now is not the fucking time for this!_ He cursed internally. He can't be scared. Not now.

He took many deep breaths, many, many deep breaths. There was nothing sinister about this forest. Absolutely, positively, nothing. Not a Goddamn thing.

He sighed deeply. He can't get too caught up in dark thoughts. There was nothing wrong with this forest, and there wasn't - well, there was; the evidence was literally sunken into the ground but Changkyun ignored this fact - anything watching him. Changkyun was going to go into that forest. And he was going to come out alive.

He was going to come out alive.

Alive.

ALIVE.

_**ALIVE.** _

He breathed in the warm air and stormed into HIS cabin. He grabbed his messenger bag, filled it with what wouldn't perish, and some water bottles. He was going to spend the night in The Killing Season Forest. And he was going to come out. _Alive._

===== 

Changkyun thunked his head against a tree. 

Wait, wasn't this the same tree he did this to an hour ago? 

"FUCK!" He screamed against the bark. The tree groaned, as if in response (probably from getting hit on and yelled at twice within the same day). 

He was lost, damnit. He couldn't even hear the city anymore. All he could hear was _nature_ and he never thought Mother Nature had a sense of humor but he was pretty sure she was laughing her ass off right about now. Probably rolling on the forest floor, because _another_ stupid human thought he could survive her, unscathed. Fucking Christ he wished he'd just stayed in bed. Let the police come and collect him. 

And, to top it all off, he was sure he had a sunburn. He was also beginning to sweat. And he smelled terrible. 

"Fuck," he said again, this time to himself. This, in more ways than one, was a stupid idea. And the world agreed, because the birds began arguing. He could hear the chirps like they were in his ear, or maybe they were inside his mind? 

This one bird squawked like his or her life depended on it. It startled Changkyun, causing him to raise his head from the tree bark and look around. It sounded like it was hurt, but he was no expert on birds. 

There it was again, another squawk. Less life-threatening-sounding but loud, like when a human was in an heated discussion or a mother was berating her kids. Changkyun wondered which it was. Maybe even a lovers' quarrel? 

Another squawk. Demanding and impatient. Definitely a lovers' quarrel. 

"No, he would never," Changkyun said to the bird. Yep, he has lost his mind. "Daesoo was a great guy, he'd never-" 

Another squawk. More squawks, like the bird was actually answering him. Maybe he could ask for directions if he tried hard enough? "So he DID do that? I'm shocked; Daesoo seemed like SUCH a great guy last time I met him." 

_Sqwaaaaaaak, sqwak, sqwaaak, sqwwwwwwwwwwak._

"I know I didn't know him long, but he seemed real _chipper._ " 

Silence. Did he offend the bird? "Okay that was lame, but still, he was nice to everyone and had a strong _hand_ shake." 

He heard the flap of wings and the rustle of a branch as the bird flew away. It was joined by a few others, and a few squawking insults thrown at him. 

"Hey! That's not nice; what would your mother think?!" Changkyun screamed, making more birds move away from him. He could swear he heard some of them _laughing_ at him. The tree they were perched on wasn't too far away. 

Changkyun lunged for that tree, and began to climb it. "You wanna laugh at me?! Huh?! Get your birdy asses down here and let me show you what a real joke is!" He began growling, conjuring his inner feline. He was gonna roast these birds on his next mixtape! Then cook their children and EAT THEM! 

He scratched at them, but they only squawked mockingly at him then flew away, to a tree across the path (it wasn't an actual path but whatever). Then they began to clean their feathers, as if being so close to Changkyun dirtied their skin. 

"You fuckers are gonna be real sorry when I get you!" He yelled at them. He was on a branch, crawling ever so slowly to the edge, closer to that damn tree. "I will roast you then eat you! And your children!" He yelled some more. 

They looked quizzically at him, as if wondering why he was coming after them. Then continued to clean themselves. 

"Ignore me, will you? Ha, I'll show you!" He said mightily. He then got into a prey-catching stance, like a cat, and lunged for the tree. 

He flew across the floor of the forest, and grabbed an incoming branch with his hands. It stung but he pulled himself up, then headbutted one of the birds. It fell to the ground, squawking in what could be described as agony, but Changkyun described it as victory. Despite the other bird flying away, squawking some mad birdy profanities at him, he was happy with getting one of them. 

He leaped down from the branch, landing gracefully on his feet, like any cat would. He growled and prowled around his prey, listening to their pleas of peace and other utter completely useless bullshit. 

"Please! Do not eat me! I will no longer say such things! Forgive me!" He (based purely on his vocal tone) begged. 

"Too bad, bird brain. You've pissed off the wrong panther." He was breathing in the bird's feathers, and he was sure the thing pissed himself. He felt his claws come out and his fangs slide over his lips. He licked them. "It's time to pay the price." 

"No! Please do not eat me!" He begged some more, but Changkyun wasn't hearing it. 

"All this time you've been laughing at me. Now I finally get my revenge." Changkyun opened his mouth and wrapped it around the bird's head. 

"Noooooooo!" The bird yelled, muffled. 

Changkyun bit down. 

The bird stopped squirming. It stopped taunting. And Changkyun was pleased. So he ate the whole bird. Except the feet; those were too hard for his mouth to bite and his stomach to digest. 

He stood after he was finished, wiping his mouth with his shirt. The sun was beginning to set now, awfully beautiful through the trees. He rose and stretched, as if it were morning. 

"I love the taste of fresh bird in the morning," he says to the setting sun. And without a second thought he continues his trek. 

After walking for what seems like six hours (in reality it was only about ten minutes) Changkyun finally notices that change in the air. 

The air is heavier than it should be. Maybe he was overheating? But he's not a computer… But he feels confined to himself, somehow. Like he's a caged bird, in a snake’s habitat. And at any moment, his guard will be put down, and then he'll hear the snake lunge, but it'll be too late. Just like his meal, he will be eaten, with no remorse. Digested. Never to see the light of this pink sunset ever again. 

It hits Changkyun like a truck. 

It tastes foul, just like his meal. 

His head spins. 

His tongue wobbles in his mouth. 

His throat tickles. 

His knees hit the ground with a muted **thud**. 

His teeth burn. 

Then he's heaving that meal, that foul meal, onto the forest floor. 

Everything burns, like he ate a match. His eyes are clouded from tears. His arms wiggle in the breeze. There's fluid falling from his nose. All he hears is the retching reverb, bouncing from tree to tree. 

When the spot on the forest floor has been dutifully colored, his eyes begin to clear. He wishes he'd closed them. But that spot looks like a train wreck and he just couldn't look away. 

It's red like an irritated stab wound. There are small pieces of meat in the puddle, and strings of once-pretty blue feathers lay haphazardly in the murderous mess. In the middle it feels like the bird’s eye is staring at him, cursing him from the grave. 

He ate a bird. Changkyun actually _ate a bird_. What had happened to him? Why did he do it? What kind of forest was this?! 

_Get out. Get out. GET OUT!_

He chants this in his head as he stands to his full height. He sways like a flag in the wing, pushing him backwards. He allows the invisible force to carry him, too out of his mind to really understand what direction he was going in. He closes his eyes, feeling so tired after evicting the feathered tenant from his stomach. 

The air gets heavier but it's not unpleasant. It's also very fragrant, like a subtle, floral perfume. It feels like a lullaby against his skin, a caring mother taking the sickness away from her son. It has a nice feeling one… he could… get used to… 

The wind stilled, leaving to him a scent of a sunny day while in a field of fragrant plants. His back was against something, something soft yet firm. Changkyun's eyes flutter open then closed. He's so tired, after all that has happened. Maybe one long, permanent nap would fix it all… 

“It is good to finally have contact with you,” a soft male voice says behind him. 

Changkyun wants to sleep. Talk later. But he doesn't know this voice. He wants to know who it belongs to. He tilts his head back, eyes searching for a face. Whose face is this…? 

The crown of his head is against a soft body, and his eyes meet a stranger's. He's lost in them, a soft brown color that reminds him of fresh dirt. Earth. Strength. Courage. They're small, and grow even smaller as he (his cheek bones are of that of a man, Changkyun is sure) smiles down at him. Dimples, prominent on his cheeks, pop out as a result. It's all Changkyun can see now. Two holes he would build houses in. So, he lifts his hands, and his fingers bury themselves into them. He can only smile as it feels like the first section of his fingers disappear. Such deep holes… 

“Why must everyone touch them once they see them?” The man says with a giggle. He seems happy to have his dimples prodded. His own hands softly, just like his features, wrap around Changkyun's wrists. His thumbs rub circle onto his skin. 

Changkyun is in love. He doesn't know who this is, but he's so soft. That's enough to make his heart lunge. 

“You are just as beautiful up close as you are far away.” The stranger looks so fondly at Changkyun. Maybe he's in love, too? 

Changkyun feels a warmth underneath his fingertips. He lifts his hands to see why. He wonders if he really _does_ need sleep. 

There are flowing lines like vines made of fire trekking across his face. They feel so warm, and begin to look like sparklers as Changkyun spins around to straighten himself. 

He's not losing his mind. No matter how many times he blinks those decorations don't leave. They keep flowing, like a river winding around the stranger's face. They make his eyes glow with an unearthly fire as they pass around, then through them. The stranger doesn't seem too bothered by lines of fire just casually swirling around his body. 

Suddenly the man is standing sideways. After a second of trying to figure out why Changkyun realizes he has fallen over. His whole body is numb. He should sleep… head home… before dark… 

“He had a fun time in the forest,” another voice says. It's slow, like they're tired, too. 

“Did he?” The familiar stranger asks as he bends to look at the downed man. 

Changkyun can't keep his eyes open anymore. He's sure he needs sleep because once the world dies around him the last image he sees is the man with elongated ears. 

===== 

“How long has it been, Jooheon?” 

The man in question strokes the downed man’s hair. “Far too long, Hyungwon. Far too long.” 

Hyungwon huffs as he drops to his knees next to Jooheon, feeling Changkyun's hair. “We have him, Jooheon. We can finally rest.” 

“No. He has not chosen to be by our side. He just managed to make it through the portal. He seemed so out of it. What happened to him, Hyungwon?” 

He thinks upon this. “He ate a bird.” 

Jooheon laughs. “Hmm. His lips will taste like the guts of a bird… That does not sound appealing to my taste buds.” 

“Are you not desperate to taste his human virginity, Jooheon?” Hyungwon says. He leans over Changkyun's face, and licks a strip from his chin to the shell of his ear. “He tastes just as the rumors whisper.” 

Jooheon whimpers at the sight. “Let me taste him…” he whines. He nudges Hyungwon with his nose to his neck, trying to move the skinnier male. He continues to whine, truly desperate to have his tongue against the skin of the human. 

Hyungwon laughs lowly in his throat. “Use your tongue against his neck. That is the most flavorful skin.” Hyungwon lifts his head, despite wanting to leave Dusktrails all over the human. He moves the human’s shirt collar, exposing more of the beautiful skin. “Push the flesh of your tongue against the flesh of his neck. Leave your Dawntrails against his soul.” 

Jooheon's eyes water and tears flow down his cheeks. This was his moment. Once he tasted Changkyun's skin, he would know everything he needed to know. 

Hyungwon twirls Jooheon's hair between his fingers, watching as his lips grow closer and closer to his first human skin. If Jooheon's intuition was correct, this would be the last human they needed to take. 

Jooheon breaths before pushing his wet tongue against the human. More tears flow from his eyes. He tries to be gentle as he can, licking all of the visible skin he can reach. 

Hyungwon tugs at Jooheon's hair, pulling him back from the human skin. “Do you taste him, Jooheon? Do you know?” 

Jooheon continues to cry. “His skin is so sweet, Hyungwon. I want more. I want all of him. Can I take him here? Take his human virginity?” 

“No, Jooheon,” Hyungwon says as he strokes his head while his other hand grips his hair. “You know the rules on taking humans.” 

“But he tastes so good. Just like the rumors. He is mine.” 

“He is mine, too, Jooheon,” Hyungwon says simply. “Now is not the time to claim him. You know why.” 

Jooheon whines. Hyungwon licks the column of his exposed throat, leaving a Moontrail glowing in the diming light. “But…” 

“Shhh, Sunboy. Dusk has almost past full wane yet you still warm the ground. Once the Moon rises you will be in pain and in trouble. Head home now, before Dark Ice finds you." 

“But… the spell…” Jooheon protests. His body has gone rigid. Steam starts to fill the air. His time is limited. 

“Do so quickly, my warm Sunboy. You are beginning to Steam.” 

Jooheon nods, and Hyungwon lets go of his locks of white hair. His white hair flows as the winds picks up, signaling Dusk has reached its final phase. Soon the Moon will rise and Ice will rain. 

Jooheon licks Changkyun's ear, thoroughly wetting the oddly shaped body part. He puts his lips right to the soft human, and says, 

“ _Meet me at dusk or dawn._ ” 

===== 

When Changkyun woke up, he ran to the bathroom and began vomiting whatever the fuck tickled the back of his throat. He felt sick to his stomach, and fuck, maybe he was sick. Was he? Fuck he needed to eat something. But what would go easy on his stomach? 

Then it occurred to him. 

He's throwing up in his _own home_. When did he get here? Did the cop drop him off? Is he watching him? (More importantly did he take care of him last night?) Was the Forest situation taken care of? 

Changkyun rises off his knees and, despite knowing it'll gross him out, he looks at the mess in the toilet. 

Yep, disgusting. Positively, absolutely, fucking disgusting. 

The concoction has been watered down from what was already in the toilet (water, obviously), so he's not sure what is happening. The punch is a pinky color, with small bits of blue strings throughout. Small pieces of revolting yuck bobble up and down, still shaking with the violence of his retching. Overall, he gives it a 9 out of 10. No neon green toxic waste. 

He shakes off the last of a pounding migraine (trust him when he says it's worse than just a headache) and stands to flush the toilet. He steps back a few steps but watches the liquid fuckery to make sure it goes down. It does, but Changkyun almost had a panic attack because the water rose to high for his liking. 

“Maybe I need to see a doctor…? Red is like, for blood…” He thinks aloud. He might be sicker than he originally thought. 

He slowly (okay so the migraine isn't gone entirely) walks over to the sink and washes his hands. The sound of the tap turning on grates on his nerves but not as bad as it could be. 

Once that's done he decides that yes, a shower would do him nicely. Then call the doctor. Then find Mr. Hot-As-Fuck Cop and ask him a whole shitlist of questions. Eat something lite. Get one hell of a good night's sleep. Sounds like a pretty productive day. 

===== 

Okay so Changkyun's day wasn't nearly as productive as he wanted it to be. 

In fact he day has been shit. 

Like, shittier than shitty. 

He not sure how this is possible, but his day went from _meh_ to _I-want-to-fucking-kill-myself_ in the span of one phone call. Though, he WAS talking to a doctor, so maybe it's not as impossible as he thinks… 

“Doc, seriously, I'm okay; why do you need to call the police?” Changkyun asks his doctor. He's a middle-aged man who looks like a distinguished doctor. He's known the guy since he was in his teens. 

"Once they get here I'll explain what I can.” 

Translation: _shut the fuck up and sit quietly while count all of your money._

“Doc, really-” 

“Changkyun, please, stop asking questions. I'm not obliged to answer that at this current time.” 

Translation failure. _Please re-send statement for proper analysis._

____

The doctor leaves the room, leaving Changkyun to stew in his confusion. 

____

Once he showered and called the doctor, he had an interesting conversation with the lady at reception. Apparently, he's either missed an appointment or something because they wanted him there _immediately_. Extra emphasis on the immediately. 

____

He gets there, and immediately (again, with emphasis) he's called in for tests. The doctor informs him that he's calling the police to come and talk to him. Which then leads him here. Sitting on the examination table in a hospital gown waiting for answers to questions he's not sure he should even be asking. 

____

But once he hears the sirens he knows it's a bit too late to hide. 

____

Not even two minutes pass before the door to his room is opened, and Mr. Hot Cop comes charging in. Behind him is a cop Changkyun only saw once, but his expression is angry and Changkyun already regrets whatever the fuck he did to piss him off. 

____

“Changkyun, do you know why we're here?” 

____

“Ah, so no hello?” He responds. 

____

“I hate to break it to you but now is not the time for niceties,” the other cop replies. He's small but his expression just gets fiercer and fiercer by the second. 

____

“OKAY, so it's a good cop, bad cop type of situation,” he says trying to lighten the mood. 

____

“Now is also not the time to play games,” he says. “Do you realize what kind of situation you’re in?” 

____

“What did I do?” 

____

“Oh, so NOW he gets serious,” the smaller cop says. 

____

“Kihyun, you're not helping!” The hot cop whispers, though in such a small room it seems like they're talking normally. 

____

“Hoseok, we have a serious situation on our hands!” The other responds. 

____

“What happened…?” Changkyun's scared to ask but he needs to know. 

____

The two cops sigh in unison. The hot one, Hoseok, begins to speak. “Do you remember being under police surveillance?” He begins. 

____

“Yeah. Why?” 

____

“Last night you ran away from the police station.” 

____

Changkyun can't comprehend that. “B-but I thought you drove me home?” 

____

Kihyun shakes his head, and has back leaning against the wall. He looks to be in deep thought. But it's Hoseok that continues the line of questioning. “You left the police station by bus at around 7:37 AM yesterday. You weren't slick about it, either. We followed you as you went back home. You looked at the footprints by your window, then gathered a few supplies, upon which was found in the forest. But not you. We left several, to but it bluntly, traps to catch whatever comes out of the Forest. We had to leave before we got kidnapped, as well. But early in the morning you suddenly appear, in your home, bypassing our traps and surveillance altogether. We want to know how you survived the Forest, and how you managed to make it home in one piece.” Hoseok finishes. His thick arms are crossed, bulging his uniform. 

____

“I… don't remember any of that.” 

____

“You mean to tell me, you don't remember leaving the station, you don't remember going home, you don't remember going INTO the Forest, and you don't remember COMING OUT of the Forest? That sounds like bullshit to me,” the other cop, Kihyun, insinuates. 

____

“What are you implying?” Changkyun asks. 

____

“He's implying that we don't know how YOU survived fully intact, while others have gone missing completely.” 

____

“MAYBE I GOT LUCKY!” Changkyun yells at looking-less-hot-by-the-minute cop. 

____

“How the fuck did YOU get lucky, when so many others have never returned?” Kihyun demands back, not yelling but he might as well be with that expression. 

____

"Kihyun!” Hoseok snaps. 

____

“I'm only saying what we're both thinking,” Kihyun snaps back calmly. 

____

"What are you guys thinking?” Changkyun asks, hoping this was all just a bad dream. 

____

“That's currently none of you concern,” Hoseok says, voice calm again. He seemed like the type of guy who would have mood swings. 

____

The door opens and the doctor comes to save the day. “I hear yelling.” 

____

“Nice hearing aid old man,” Kihyun snaps. 

____

“During your next visit I'll tell you you have AIDS,” the doctor says matter-of-factly. 

____

"Try me,” Kihyun says dangerously. 

____

Hoseok sighs. “Do have something for us, Doctor Kim?” 

____

"Yes, I do. Follow me,” he says as he exits the room. 

____

Changkyun actually gets up to follow them, but the door is shut in his face. And then, is locked. _Locked._ He hears the tell-tale sign of a click. 

____

In this room he waits. And waits. And waits. And goes crazy. 

____

===== 

____

One entire month passes by before Changkyun is “released back into the wild.” 

____

One whole month of examinations. One whole month of interrogations. One whole month of being stuck in this damn hospital. One whole month of accusations. One whole month of people telling him shit that, even though it took a month of staying in a damn hospital, he still can't quite comprehend. 

____

The police were accusing HIM of kidnapping and hiding those bodies. After all, it only made sense since the disappearing stopped once he was apprehended the second time. 

____

Even now, as he sat in the interrogation room, silent save for the headache of no one believing him, they were going to grill him one last time. Even though he protested, and his track record was clean as a new whistle. 

____

The door to the room opns, and the cop he knows as Kihyun walks in. “One last time, for good measure,” the cop says good-heartedly. He smiles at Changkyun. He seems in a really peppy mood. 

____

"Who sucked you off?” Changkyun asks. 

____

“Hoseok,” he replies a he sits down across from the younger. 

____

"Boy don't play!” 

____

Kihyun rolls his eyes. He begins to take things out of a big yellow folder. “Mr. Lim, do you remember where you were when the Missing Season Forest first started claiming victims?” He put pictures on the steel table, of the Forest, due to the amount of trees. They seem like normal photos to Changkyun. 

____

"Honestly, no, I don't.” 

____

"A while back you claimed you saw five teenagers go into the forest. Why didn't you stop them?” He puts pictures on the table, this time of the five teens who went missing. 

____

Changkyun holds back the guilty tears. “I thought that they'd learn a lesson. I… I didn't want them to go missing. They should have known better!” 

____

"Why is it that, when you see five people go into the Forest, you say nothing; but when we watch your cabin because of mysterious footprints, of which we still can't explain, you out over thirty people with no hesitation?” 

____

"It was a dumb thing. I thought they'd learn a lesson, not get kidnapped.” It doesn't matter how many times he goes through this, he still feels like they're straight-up accusing him. And he hates the feeling. 

____

"How did you know they get kidnapped?” 

____

“I don't! It's just a guess!” 

____

“What about those footprints, Mr. Lim? Why do you think they're there, and why is it that, despite the police department staking out your cabin, we've never seen who they belong to?” Kihyun puts more photographs on the table, this time of the footprints. 

____

Changkyun has a chill down his spine. Who DID they belong to? “I just… don't know.” 

____

"So, you mean to tell me, that a possibility of three people have been watching you, but you've NEVER seen them? That's extremely hard to believe.” 

____

"I know it is but that's exactly it! I've never seen someone standing outside my bedroom window.” And trust him, he's looked. 

____

"One month ago you escaped the precinct, took a bus to your place of residence, loaded up a bag of supplies, and went into the Forest. You come back out, no bag and with foreign meat belonging to a blue-feathered bird specimen. You claim to not remember anything of that night. Is this still true?” He places pictures of his messenger bag, supplies ransacked by what looks like raccoons, and a puddle of this strange, viscous liquid remains of a bird. 

____

"I…” Changkyun holds back the urge to vomit at the last picture. “I still don't remember that night.” 

____

“Even though you decided to eat a bird, you don't remember that night? At all?” Kihyun has been in the force for five years, Changkyun remembers being told, but his tone suggests this is the biggest load of bullshit he's ever heard. 

____

“No! I-I-I-I’ve tried to remember that night, and, fuck, nothing!” Changkyun yells. He's so stressed out, because there's a night he doesn't remember where he _ate a bird_. How many times does someone need to lose their mind to eat a bird? How did he even get it to eat it in the first place? 

____

"So, despite leaving the station of your own accord, having no contact with anyone, you don't remember that night?” 

____

"No. I remember nothing from that night and it's killing me.” 

____

Kihyun only nods. Then gathers all the photographs he brought with him, and leaves without a word. 

____

===== 

____

Hyungwon pulls the bottle away from the cheek of Jooheon, capping it with its assigned cork. He procures a label, ties the white string around the neck of the bottle, and writes “ _Elven Tears of Sadness_ ” on the square paper. He gently adds the bottle in the wood container, along with the other eight bottles. “We now have nine bottles of pure Elven sadness,” he states. 

____

Jooheon is still crying. And they are all out of bottles. “Where is he, Hyungwon? Where did he go?” He tries wiping them, but the warm liquid keeps flowing from his vision. 

____

"I do not know, Jooheon.” And he truly doesn't. 

____

“Did I do the spell wrong?” He wails. 

____

Hyungwon comes up to him, giving him a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “No. You did it perfectly; a reflection of who you are.” 

____

“Why has not he come back to me? To us?” 

____

"The human world is a strange world, one not to be understood. He could be anywhere if he is not in the wood house.” 

____

"What if he never comes back?” Jooheon's eyes are red from crying, his brown orbs looking shinier as a result. 

____

But this is a question Hyungwon was scared his Sunboy would ask. “We need to have hope that he will. That is all we can do.” 

____

“All I have been doing is hoping, Hyungwon. And crying.” 

____

“Yes, I know. But you need to have faith that he wants to know us, to have us.” He licks a stripe from the bridge of Jooheon's nose to his hairline. He pulls away, and sees the Moontrail glowing brightly. Why did he not feel the same as his warm Sunboy? 

____

“Do you think he wants to have us?” Jooheon asks. His tears have lightened but the streaks of warm liquid gave him away. 

____

Hyungwon feels the uncertainty in his heart. Did the human want them as much as they wanted him? Does he feel Jooheon's tears as well Hyungwon can see them? “I think that, at one time in the future, he will come to us. Want to know us, want to have us.” 

____

Jooheon nods. His tears are finally gone, and his body gives off the warm sensation of hope. Hyungwon pulls his head to his stomach, weaving his hands through this white hair. “I want him to love us.” 

____

Hyungwon sighed. “That is not something I can guarantee." 

____

===== 

____

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Changkyun screamed as he ran through the grass, dry in the now-Spring sun. 

____

"I see you're excited for Spring,” Hoseok said with a giggle. He's not wearing a shirt, as he does normally for their early morning runs. 

____

“YES! I hate wearing Winter clothing!” Changkyun yelled some more. 

____

He was excited for this Spring. Winter last year was killer, temperatures dropping below average and both of them getting sick (Hoseok has a sickness for every holiday, season, and relative they had but whatever). It turned out they both had the flu, which lasted two weeks. 

____

Hoseok came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I'm glad we can start this Spring with a run.” 

____

Changkyun turns around in his arms, and locks lips with the older. “I'm glad this Spring I get to be with you.” 

____

“You are so cheesy,” Hoseok giggles and Changkyun is sure he's madly in love with a cop. They kiss again, passionate like every other kiss they've had. 

____

“You know…” Changkyun begins, whispering so other runners passing them can't hear. “I heard sex is an amazing workout.” 

____

Hoseok's face becomes serious. He moves forward so his body is flush with Changkyun's, nose-to-nose (or as much as he could, Hoseok was taller). Changkyun felt the other put his warm hands under his sweatpants, feeling his bare ass; squeezing and spreading and in general making the younger want to drop down and spread himself wide. 

____

The shirtless older puts his mouth right to the younger's ear. “Don't worry baby, that's on the early morning repertoire .” 

____

===== 

____

It's a full month into Spring and Changkyun _still_ hasn't done any real cleaning. 

____

He picked up the broom and dustpan, and cleaned out the entire mudroom of his and Hoseok’s new house. The amount of dead leaves hiding (as well as spiders and no, he didn't scream, no matter what his neighbors said…) under the shoes were insane. 

____

But after that a wave of depression hit him. 

____

He's not sure if it's a real problem he should be concerned about, but he's been having these bouts since Spring last year. He organized as much as he could then passed out on their shared bed. 

____

Tonight was a night Changkyun had been dreading for a month now. 

____

Hoseok wouldn't be coming home. There was nothing wrong with him, just another partner of his is having a birthday party and he wanted to get wasted tonight. From what he understands, Kihyun (whom he is sure he doesn't like him or trust him, but that's okay) would be driving them both home. But that's not the part that has him worried. 

____

Every dusk or dawn Changkyun gets this… feeling. This feeling of something is out there. 

____

Watching him. 

____

It's the same feeling he got once he found out there were three people staring at him from his old cabin window, before he moved and fell in love with Hoseok. There was something in the back of his mind, tickling him. It was like that one time he knew he forgot something at home as he rode the bus to work; came back home and realized he left the oven on. 

____

It took a full hour before he felt normal again. He just couldn't explain it. He was depressed for no reason, and they always lasted about an hour. Every now and then they would be so bad they would induce tears. 

____

Could he tell Hoseok about it? No, he wouldn't do that to him, especially not right now, not during Spring. He can already tell where the conversation would go: 

____

_“Is is because of… what happened last year?”_

_____ _

“No, no. Just… every now and again I get this feeling of sadness that I can't explain.” 

_____ _

“Are you… sure it has nothing to do with last year? 

_____ _

“I'm sure. I'm just… depressed.” 

_____ _

_“Do you want to see a doctor?”_

____

Changkyun would end the conversation there. He was NOT going to the doctor for bouts of sadness. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He was sure of it. But… the sudden bouts of depression would say differently. 

____

He cleans the rest of the house, thinking about his condition. Maybe he did have a problem…? He'll talk about this with his doctor next time he goes. Maybe then he'll have the answers he seeks. 

____

<===== 

____

The doctor's appointment would have to wait. 

____

Something was calling him. It wasn't a voice, nor was it a feeling; it was like a scenario was playing in his head. You know, when you're bored and create a whole conversation out of thin air? That was what was happening. 

____

Changkyun always had this conversation that, he promised the other person, whom he doesn't recognize, he'd come back. And then he runs away. It's the same thing, every time. They talk, he promises, then runs away. There's never anything else. And he questions this. 

____

Why, if it's in his own imagination, couldn't he just finish the conversation? Walk back to the other person and make good on his promise? 

____

He's tried, many times. Every time he tries to finish the conversation or to make good on his promise, the person’s face blurs and the conversation ends abruptly. He can never fully envision what happens. 

____

He had to finish the conversation. That's what he was feeling. Someone needed him. He wasn't sure if it was intuition, or maybe stupidity, but he needed to head back to where it all started. 

____

It took an hour to reach the cabin. Or, what was left of it. 

____

Not long after Changkyun was released, the mayor decided a cabin right by a forest infamous for stealing people away wasn't good for the city. So they bulldozed it. 

____

Changkyun felt weird. He had slept here once. And now all that was left was a ruined foundation. But he wasn't here for the remains of his old home. He was here for the threat that existed in the backyard. 

____

The forest loomed, indestructible and scarier than ever. It looked the same as it did last year, as it should. But it's death tally made it The Killing Season Forest, and it was not to be messed with. Or entered. But Changkyun was a rebel on a mission. And that mission led him here. 

____

Without another thought he ran into the forest, searching for that person to make good on his promise. 

____

===== 

____

Suddenly Changkyun dropped to his knees and began dry heaving. 

____

He _remembers_. 

____

Last year. That night he apparently escaped the precinct. He remembers now. Every detail. 

____

The air was heavy, just like it was now. He was having a hard time breathing. The taste of bird coated his tongue. The feeling of fatigue burned his muscles. The memory of that night last year scarred his soul. 

____

But he was there. The man he needed to reach, to complete his promise. To make good on whatever bargain was made. He could feel his presence, somewhere. But it wasn't the only presence he felt. 

____

He rose his head, looking around, and seeing something so far beyond his comprehension he had to conclude he was high off of something. 

____

Birds. Blue birds. So many of them, surrounding him. Walking like a bird would but using WORDS. 

____

"There he is…” One hissed at him, like a snake. 

____

“The Bird Eater has returned to receive his punishment…” One growled. 

____

“Not so much a panther now, are you, Bird Consumer?” One, with a familiar tone, said with disdain. 

____

They circled him, closer and closer, til one flew and clutched at his clothes. 

____

Changkyun hissed, feeling the talons sear through his skin. He covered that spot and felt liquid seep onto his hand. The bird pecked at the body part. 

____

Then more flew and scattered around him, blue wings catching the sunset. 

____

Meet me at dusk or dawn, the voice had said. 

____

“Let me go! I need to meet someone!” Changkyun yelled into the blue-feathered void. 

____

More birds, of more than just a blue shade now, circled him, pecking and clawing at whatever they could reach. Changkyun rested himself in the fetal position, trying to save as much as he could from the onslaught of feathered attackers. 

____

“Did you think that when you CONSUMED our brother?!” A bird, a voice bigger than Changkyun, screamed. “He had friends and family to flock to, yet you did not think of this, Bird Eater! Why should we consider your life when you did nothing of the sort for Jaewoo?!” 

____

“I don't know! It just happened! I'm sorry!” Changkyun screamed, voice hoarse from cowering. 

____

The feathered apocalypse pounded in his ears, flap after flap after flap after flap, cycling through his brain and leaving scar after scar on his body. His cries and screams went unnoticed, and with every layer they plucked away he struggled less and less. 

____

“Get away from the human!” A man's voice yelled. 

____

“ELF!” 

____

“IT'S AN ELF!” 

____

“HUMAN SYMPATHIZER! FLY AWAY!” 

____

It took longer than Changkyun could count but the feathers of the birds beat in a different direction. They were flying away, after nearly killing him. 

____

He ate one of them. He ate a bird. And they spoke to him, like he was a criminal. Was he losing his mind? Could he understand birds now? Why did he eat the poor thing in the first place? Why did he call himself a panther? Elves? 

____

“Changkyun! Changkyun where did they attack you?” The man's voice asked, crouching by his head. 

____

Changkyun looked up at the male. 

____

And was struck by his beauty. 

____

His hair was short and black, eyes brown and hypnotic. Full, plump lips and a nose he wanted to kiss. But his ears… they weren't human. 

____

“Your back and side have been torn apart. I need to take off your clothing,” he says. Without consent he lifts up his shirt, revealing way more than he'd normally ever show someone new. 

____

But he was weak. Everything hurt. He was sure he'd catch a disease from talking birds, of all things. And now a human with long ears? He HAD lost his mind. 

____

Then a cold tongue touched his skin, and Changkyun had to audacity to moan at the feeling. 

____

“I can only do so much. I will need Jooheon and his tongue to heal you fully.” He continued to lick at the scars, precise and quick. 

____

Changkyun had DEFINITELY lost his mind if he thought that the pain was receding, leaving his body with the help of a cold tongue. 

____

But it was. He could feel himself again; pain still shot through him, but the biggest section had faded away. What in the fresh hell was happening? 

____

“There. That should be enough until Jooheon is within reach,” the non-human said, voice and tone like that of a prince. With little assistance he lifts Changkyun, and is carrying him bridal style away from the sun. He must be tired because he enjoys the lift, the heavy air actually tasting better now. 

____

The (elf?) starts to run, at a pace that's leisurely but quick. He knows where he's going; there's no trips or hesitation with his steps, just a sureness that Changkyun likes. This (again, elf?) is quite handsome, with those lips that seem so kissable… 

____

A popping sound makes Changkyun hiss and close his eyes, vibrating his mind. 

____

“I know it hurts but we are almost there,” the (elf???) says, seemingly unaffected by the sound. To Changkyun it felt more like a gunshot than a bubble popping. 

____

The (Changkyun it's a fucking elf this isn't a goddamn dream anymore!) jumps and lands perfectly, Changkyun feeling little jolt. He dares look up and sees that nearly vertical hill. And this "elf" jumped that? He really isn't human, this isn't a dream, elves fucking exist! 

____

“Jooheon! I have him!” The ELF yelled. 

____

“Changkyun!” Another man's voice yells. 

____

He looks toward the voice. 

____

It's him. 

____

The promise. 

____

It's HIM. 

____

He runs up to him, and with no introduction, kisses him on the lips. 

____

It's such a soft kiss, filled with desire yet another emotion Changkyun can't quite place. Happiness? 

____

And like that he's made due on his promise. 

____

The (oh my God he's an Elf, too) separates from Changkyun's lips, smiling broadly. “You have come back to me. To US. We have waited so long…” Another soft yet promising kiss. 

____

“You said to meet you at dusk or dawn… so here I am. Making good on my promise,” Changkyun smiles back at this Jooheon fellow. His dimples look exactly the same as they did last year. Changkyun doesn't have the energy to poke them. 

____

“I want to join in on the celebrating but Changkyun has been injured,” the other Elf (whose name is still unknown to Changkyun) says urgently. 

____

“What? By who? Who would hurt our Changkyun?” Jooheon spits, anger clear in his tone. 

____

“The birds. There is little time to explain, he has lost so much of his precious blood.” 

____

“What does he need?” 

____

Changkyun can feel himself be put down. 

____

“He needs our tongues. He has been bit and clawed. His humanoid bones are visible.” 

____

“We must heal him!” Jooheon says impatiently. 

____

“Changkyun, we must strip you of your cloth to see all your visible wounds.” 

____

Changkyun just nods. How much blood has he lost? 

____

A warm tongue is on his side, and he exhales. Healing tongues? And Changkyun SWEARS on his parents he sees a giant (a couple of them, actually) mushrooms in the distance. The air is pink, and these small sparkles float about. The grass he's laying on is a deep, unearthly green color, and Jooheon's hair is white. What's worse is that it looks natural, with no undyed roots in sight. And his ears… they have piercings all over them, including this one chain that seems to connect to the other. The other Elf… his ears are the same, with less piercings. 

____

What drugs was he on? He had to have been slipped some LSD or something because there's no way he's being licked on by two ELVES with GIANT MUSHROOMS in the background. There's just no way. There's just… no way… 

____

Changkyun is sleepy now. Whatever drugs he has swallowed or was forcibly injected into him, either way was causing him drowsiness. And there were two fiercely good-looking cosplayer men licking on him, making him feel better. Honestly whatever drug he was on was one hell of a glorious one. 

____

Changkyun only realizes he has fallen asleep wheen he wakes up, on what feels like a lumpy but comfortable bed. He sighs, feeling lonely suddenly; where was his partner when he needed him to console him? 

____

“Changkyun! I sensed you needed me,” a voice soft like leaves falling called to him. 

____

The boy in question turned to see his desired partner smiling at him. Changkyun's smile hurt his face, but it is worth it. In return Jooheon shows off his dimples. Changkyun wants to poke them. 

____

"I need you. I feel so lonely without you,” Changkyun whines, reaching up to grab at his partner. 

____

Jooheon comes closer, within grabbing reach; his body leans and their lips connect. It feels like the sun is touching his lips, leaving him full of happiness and warmth. He does not want this moment to end. But, alas, it does. 

____

“Hyungwon is being punished for trying to claim a human that was not his. So it'll just be me until Dark Ice leaves and Light Fire returns. I hope this does not displease you.” Jooheon speaks quietly while they are nose-to-nose, his fingers intertwined in Changkyun's hair. 

____

He shakes his head. “I am not displeased. He is mine, no one else should have him. He does not deserve to be with me right now. Later,” he adds quickly. 

____

Jooheon giggles, and Changkyun cannot resist the urge to kitten lick his lips. So he does so. Jooheon kisses his tongue softly, like his voice. 

____

“You have a choice to make,” Jooheon says seriously. “You can either let me take you now, or wait until Hyungwon returns. We both have to do so at some time.” 

____

“I want you now.” Changkyun puncuates this by kissing Jooheon deeply, more feverish than before. There is a tongue caressing his lips and he sucks on it. 

____

“As you wish,” Jooheon responds, a clear smile on his face. 

____

===== 

____

Changkyun feels like he's been hit by a fucking freight train. 

____

His ass is on fire, and he has a pounding headache with a tearing sensation by his ears. His legs feel kind of numb too, and his arms are like Jell-O. Did he actually get hit by something or was it his time of the month? Because this pain sounds like what women go through. 

____

He hisses loudly as he rises up off the soft bed, glad that at least something was soft; he felt harder than a wood board encased in solid steel. But, hey, he was alive. Always a plus. 

____

He shakes his head, regret immediate because of the headache. He holds his eyes closed with both eyes, which causes him to fall back onto the bed. Which jostles him, and you know, headache? 

____

“Oh my God I want to die; fuck this I am calling in sick to wor -” 

____

Despite his headache (and a scream) he rises fast upward. He went to hold his head with one hand and and sit up as straight as he could, finding it easier this way. 

____

“You are awake, I thought -” 

____

Changkyun doesn't recognize this voice, and turns towards it. 

____

Only to scream again. 

____

He doesn't know who this is. But he has EARS. Long ones! And his hair his blacker than night, and - 

____

“Oh my God I know who you are!” Changkyun yells. He knows who this is! 

____

“You should, and I would hope so,” Hyungwon says. His body is as lean as Changkyun remembers it being. 

____

“But you have fucking ELF ears!” 

____

“Well, yes, my ears are not human,” he says with a giggle. 

____

“And - what - birds - other Elf - shit where the hell am I?” Changkyun stutters like an insomniac during sleep. 

____

“You are in our home,” another voice says. 

____

Changkyun looks immediately because that voice… 

____

_Meet me at dusk or dawn._

____

“You… I made the promise to you!” Changkyun yells, being loud in their home. Because CLEARLY those ears weren't real. Damn cosplayers. 

____

“Yes! You remember!” He tried running toward him, but the taller one stopped him. 

____

“He needs to look in the mirror first, Jooheon. That is the first step in this adventure.” 

____

“The mirror…?” Changkyun questions. Did he look like shit? 

____

“Yes. There,” Hyungwon points to a rather small body mirror off the corner end of the bed. It seemed really clean, and hell, brand new, as well. 

____

Changkyun knows he still has a headache, but he gets up off the bed. It takes him a while to do so successfully, but he's on his feet. He wobbles, nearly falls, but regains his balance. He takes baby steps towards the silver-edged mirror. But before he can reach it, his hand goes to the side of his head. And he feels the difference. 

____

Changkyun's steps are heavier as he races the three more steps to be in view of the mirror. He touches his elongated ears. 

____

And he screams bloody murder. 

____


	2. Optional Sex Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is optional; it does not need to be read for full story coherence.
> 
> Sexually graphic.

They kiss again, deeper and wetter than any other they have shared prior. Changkyun realizes he is mostly naked, but then is fully naked once his undergarment has been pulled off. He feels stiff in the cold of night, but Jooheon's whole body is warm enough to melt any ice that tries to crawl into his veins.

Jooheon himself strips off his tunic and very loose trousers, revealing his body carved by the warm sun itself. Changkyun sees the lines of fire flowing through the other's skin, making beautiful patterns. He traces them with his eyes and finger, following the swirls and zigzags like a game of chase. Jooheon's dimples grow deeper as he watches Changkyun's amazement.

This one naughty little orange line seems determined for them to touch more intimately, as it has lead the smaller’s hand to his partner's genitalia. The line swirls around the appendage, just before the tip, and Changkyun follows it dutifully.

Jooheon caresses Changkyun's stomach, leading down to his own appendage, similarly stiff to his own. His mimics his partner's actions, and Changkyun does not hold back a needy moan.

The bed dips as the long-eared joins the short-eared on the velvet-like material. Their lips hurriedly touch and speak, asking for entrance to their mouths; permission is granted when Changkyun happily opens his mouth to accept the warm tongue.

Their genitalia intermingle and kiss like their lips, saying hello through intimate contact. As their lips kiss harder and teeth begin to nibble, appendages feel wetter and slide more easily, begging for something more, something heavier, something tighter.

Jooheon removes his penis from the other, Changkyun whining in the process. The long-eared separates from the kiss, giving him a gentle, quiet one to the nose. The short-eared smiles at the contact.

But he gasps when he feels something poke his anus. His eyes are wide open now, staring into the smug expression of Jooheon. Changkyun can only spit his tongue out.

Which he bites as Jooheon presses inside of him. Slow strokes, in and out, and Changkyun is already whining. His whole body is twitching, and his mouth began for more.

“Do you feel good, my needy little Dawnboy?” Jooheon whispers as he stills inside.

Changkyun only nods, swiveling his hips to feel more of the penis inside him.

Jooheon encases his head with his hands. “Use your mouth, Dawnboy.”

“I feel…” Changkyun internally chokes on his words, not finding one good enough. “Good.”

Jooheon pushes further into into Changkyun, making him cry out in pleasure. In and out, the movement getting slicker and slicker. Little white dots were appearing on the tip of Changkyun's appendage, landing on his abdomen; Jooheon continued to push while he played with the fluid.

He moved the sticky substance all over the hilt of Changkyun's penis, leaving strokes of white up and down it as well. His finger circled the very tiptop, fingers pushing down as he push in. More white fluid came beading down the stiffness, Changkyun crying for attention. Jooheon delicately holds firm to the appendage, going down then up in time with his thrusts.

Changkyun's fingers grip the soft sheets, hips dancing in any direction to feel the long-eared’s hands move just a tad faster.

But his body juts upward as Jooheon pushes himself inside, fully connecting himself with the short-eared. Changkyun moans, trembling as his body pushes out liquid in a thick stream from his penis. Every tight feeling in his body is released, and he feels lighter than a leaf.

“My little Dawnboy…” Jooheon whispers as he leans down and kisses Changkyun deeply. The short-eared can feel a fluid enter his anus, all warm and sticky. Softly the long-eared pulls himself away, fluid following his movements. “It feels good to finally have you within touchable reach.”

“You feel good in general,” Changkyun says with a lazy smile. He feels so good, so happy, so warm, he doesn't want this to end.

 

Soft light filters in through multiple small cavities in the home, shining into Changkyun's closed eyes. He's in a moment of pure ecstasy as Jooheon fills him again, some of his fluids flowing out.

Changkyun knows there's a mess between them, because they haven't stopped since they started this adventure. He feels full, yet somehow very empty, at the same time.

“I have returned!” A voice calls.

“Are you ready to finally be taken by Hyungwon?” Jooheon asks curiously as he pulls himself out of Changkyun.

He only nods, knowing he's ready but still a bit concerned. Will he be able to fit inside of him, given the amount of liquid he has taken?

“I see your night was productive,” Hyungwon says lowly as he enters their space.

Changkyun turns to look at his other partner, spying him as he strips of his clothes, similar to Jooheon's prior to him stripping them off last night. He can't help but to whine as he sees his line of ice flow all over his body, so naughty as so many race and swivel around his penis. The short-eared can see the size, stiff, and he's sure it'll go places very deep within him.

“You took very good care of him,” Hyungwon compliments as Jooheon clumsily gets off the bed. Hyungwon assists the smaller in standing, then grips his hair with force. His tongue plays at his neck, leaving heavy strips of glowy skin behind.

“He was very well behaved,” Jooheon whimpers. You would think he was talking about himself, the way he seemed to plead for more licks.

“Good. I hope he continues the behavior.” After he finishes this statement he continues to mark up Jooheon's flesh with his tongue.

Changkyun doesn't want to be out of the licking, so he whines and whimpers to get their attention.

Hyungwon smiles. “There are cloths in the other room for you to wear. Go and enjoy your day,” he says to Jooheon. He pets him on the head.

Jooheon whines like he's about to argue but instead nods and hurriedly leaves the room. Once he's out of sight the sound of slushing water can be heard.

Hyungwon turns to Changkyun, whose legs are spread widely. He moans like a question, hands between his legs.

The long-eared wastes no time settling himself between those legs, lips tasting the mouth of the short-eared. His appendage is rubbing at the mess on Changkyun's stomach, covering himself with the other's fluid.

His hands hold the smaller's, pinning them above his head, lips not separating as he pushes into the smaller's anus. It's an easy slide, wet and deep.

Hyungwon is rougher than Jooheon, body colder too. But it's a thrill to feel him, cold, thrust into Changkyun's awaiting body. His moans disappear into the other's mouth, tongues being suckled as Changkyun jerks his body in ecstasy again. The fluid lands on both their stomachs, thick and heavy.

“My baby Duskboy, so good for me…” Hyungwon whispers into Changkyun's ear, all rasp and ear nibbling.

“I'm a good boy, a good good boy!” Changkyun begs as a thick appendage penetrates him deeper.

“Yes you are a good Duskboy, all stretched and ready to squeeze me warm,” Hyungwon says as his tongue circles Changkyun's throat, biting in time with the smaller's moans.

Changkyun can't physically help but to release again, body sensitive but filled fully. He no longer has that empty sensation, and he smiles broadly when thick liquid is once again pushed into his body. He gladly accepts it, never before feeling so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it or.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was by far easier to do. It also happened a tad different than I anticipated but I like the change.
> 
> GAH I made one mistake in the coding and now my neck hurts from trying to fix them all. But it's complete, and just in time, too.
> 
> Also does anyone else smell sequel in the air, because it's all I smell.


End file.
